Snakeskin
by heatherfeather
Summary: Sequel to Heart Snatcher Sam and Dean head to Oregon to help out a young woman possessed by a snake demon before it affects her whole town. It will make sense even if you haven't read Heart Snatcher
1. Demon Snakes and Hammonds Bluff

Okay, okay, I know that I promised a sequel to Heart Snatcher and didn't follow through, but I've been busy. In the spirit of Christmas though, I decided to begin the sequel. Better late than never, right? The idea for this story came to me last night when I was peeling a mango taffy face mask off of my face and it kinda reminded me of snake skin. So yeah. Hope you enjoy it and remember to review. Lets beat 71, which was the total # of reviews for Heart Snatcher. Much love. - Heather XOXO

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. The season of giving is upon us though. Maybe I'll get lucky. Probably not, but a girl can dream, right?

Oh and please read the beginning, even though Sam and Dean aren't in it right away. I know that I sometimes don't read a story because there are new characters in the beginning, and I vow not to do that ever again if you all read mine.

Chapter One: Demon Snakes and Hammond's Bluff

* * *

The sharp crackle of the campfire split the dull night silence in two, and the soft glow that it gave out illuminated the campsite. Five teenagers, three boys and two girls, were all sitting on a log that was stripped of bark and being used as a makeshift bench, holding sharpened sticks speared with Mr. Puff marshmallows over the roaring fire.

One girl sat differently from all the others. Her legs were crossed tightly, she had a semi- pained expression on her face, and she did not seem to be enjoying her smore.

The boy sitting next to her noticed her discomfort and touched her arm softly. "Hey, Megan. Are you okay?" He asked with the concern evident in his voice.

The girl, presumably Megan, looked at him and opened her eyes. "I'm fine, Jeff. It's just..."

Megan was cut off by a shrill squeal from beside her. "Ohmigod, I totally know what you're gonna say!" The girl beside her shook her brown curls and grinned.

"Huh?" Megan had a look of confusion on her face.

"See, I saw a situation just like this on Days of Our Lives yesterday! See, Sami was scared that she had... Wait, was it Sami? No no, I think it was... Never mind. Anyways, the point is that someone on Days of Our Lives... Actually no. It might have been All My Children... Anyways..." The brunette girl chattered on like a squirrel, her blonde curls bobbing with every word that she said. The other four people on the log watched in an almost stupor as the girl went on and on in some kind of superhuman gab.

"Well it might have been All My Children, but if you keep going, I might be in a coma." A boy sitting at the end of the log bench who was wearing a very pointless pair of blue tinted sunglasses joked, rubbing his temples as though he had a migraine.

"Shut up Reid." The talkative girl pretended to be offended and hit him on the arm. "What I was planning on saying before Reid decided to be a moron was..." She looked around to make sure that everyone was paying attention. She let her gaze fall on Megan. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" Her blue eyes lit up excitedly and she put a hand on Megan's stomach. "I did notice that you were gaining a little weight around your middle."

Megan looked at her like she was a moron. "Kate..." She trailed off. "You are such a retard. I'm fucking seventeen! Of course I'm not pregnant!" Everyone else snickered. "You need to get your head out of all of the soap operas you've been watching." And after a moment, "Do you really think I've gained weight?"

Kate looked sad and nodded.

"Yeah baby, those soaps, they turn your brain to mush." The other boy said to her, placing his hand on Kate's leg and moving in for a kiss. Kate willingly complied and met his lips with hers half way. Their kiss deepened until they were full on making out, complete with moans and slobber.

"Kate, Kyle, no one here wants to sit and watch you two make nice-nice all night." Kate and Kyle immediately ceased their PDA's blushing a little. "Anyways, Whats wrong Meg?" Jeff asked again.

"I just really really have to go pee. Like desperately. " Megan replied, finally biting into her smore and leaving strings of white marshmallow goo on her chin. Jeff leaned over and wiped them off. "Thanks." She whispered to him.

Reid looked at her in a funny way. "Just go pee then. Who's stopping you?"

Megan looked offended. "Where am I supposed to go pee, Reid? We are in the middle of a forest. We're camping, in case nobody informed you."

"You just go in a bush or behind a tree or something." Reid said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "It's easy."

"Yeah. Easy for you. Have you ever been a girl and tried to go pee standing up?"

"Uh... No."

"Well it is damn near impossible and pretty fucking difficult, even if I do say so myself." Megan crossed her arms and set her lips into a pout. "I do not want to go to the bathroom in the middle of the wilderness. It is hard to do, it is cold, and there are animals out here! And... And bugs and things!"

Reid snickered. "I'll go with you and make sure that no raccoons or centipedes are watching you if you want."

Megan whacked his arm. "No, you idiot. I would be more worried about you watching me than the raccoons. I'll go myself. I won't have to like... Wipe with a leaf or anything, will I? Cause if I do, I'll probably just hold it till Monday when we get home."

"No, we've got some T.P." Kyle nodded in the direction of his tent. Megan went over and rummaged around in the boys tent for a moment and then emerged with a triumphant smile and a roll of cheap generic toilet paper. The smile vanished when she remembered that she would indeed have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the forest with all sorts of god-knows-whats watching her.

"I hate you, just so you know." Megan said to her friends, although she didn't mean it, and she stalked off in search of a hidden place to relieve her bladder.

The woods were dark and, although Megan would never have admitted it, quite frightening. She walked slowly and carefully, and stepped over rocks and sticks when she found them in her path. The moss on the ground was damp and slippery, and more than once Megan fell and had to pick herself back up again.

"Stupid lousy forest. Dumb trees." She grumbled as she picked herself up off of the muddy ground for the umpteenth time and brushed the dirt off of her jeans with her palms. "This sucks. I hate camping." Once she thought she was far enough from the campsite, she selected a tree and walked over to it. "Okay... How do I work this?" Megan squatted down and made sure that she was hidden behind the tree in case Kate or Reid decided to sneak up on her. "God, this is so demeaning."

Once finished, she stood up and did up the button of her jeans. "That was so gross..." She mumbled, bending down and picking up the roll of toilet paper. A dull snap came from behind her, like the sound of a twig being broken under someone's foot. Megan snapped up and whirled around. She took a few cautious steps forward, following the sound. "I am so going to regret this..." Another twig broke and Megan moved farther and farther away from the campsite. "This is so stupid!" She said to herself. "This is always what happens in horror movies right before the dumb blonde bimbo who follows the sound gets killed." Megan reached to her head and pulled a strand of her blonde hair in front of her eyes. "Shit. What do you wanna bet I trip soon?" But she couldn't stop moving. She knew that it was a dumb idea and she tried to get her feet to cooperate with her brain, but she just couldn't.

After a couple of meters, a horrid smell assaulted her nostrils. "Ew! What the hell is that smell? Wow, this is so 'House of Wax'. That would suck ass if it was a pile of dead deer." (House of WaxJared Padalecki! Yummy.) She knew she was talking to herself and that it must have looked weird, but unless there were any crazy forest hillbillies that were watching her, Megan knew that no one was looking so she was home free to talk to herself however much she pleased.

Another twig snapped and Megan could tell that it was really close. She ran forward, but screamed when the ground gave out from beneath her and she fell about thirty feet down into some kind of hole.

"Oh, god!" Megan cried out after she picked herself up off her bottom. She reached her hands up as high as they could stretch and felt the sides of the hole. It was deep, and it's sides were bigger than she was tall. There was not a snowballs chance in hell that she could make it out by herself. Megan frantically banged her fists against the sides of the hole, and kicked them with all her might, even though the most that would do was make the whole thing cave in on her.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod..." She paced around in a circle as much as the hole would let her and began hyperventilating. Suddenly a thought popped into her head. Call for help. "Help! Somebody help me! Please!" She screamed until her throat was hoarse.

A frightening hissing noise came from behind and below her and Megan looked down, although she was almost scared of what she would find. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but when she did, she screamed bloody murder again.

There were snakes hundreds of them, all squirming and wiggling in a big pile, weaving their way around Megan's tennis shoes and beginning a trek up her leg.

"Shit! Get off!" Megan tore at the snakes with her hands, pulling them off of her legs. When she tried to loosen them off though, their grips just got tighter and tighter. They were trying to strangle her.

"_Freshhh bloood..."_ A soft scratchy voice was in the hole with her and Megan backed up against the side, her eyes darting around for any glimpse of tho was there with her.

"who's there?" She whispered, trying not to breathe to heavily. There was a movement and a man shaped figure came into view. It stepped right up to the terrified girl and Megan gasped. It was not a man, but a snake. He was tall with grey skin and had red slits for eyes. His head was flat and snake like, and he had a long forked tongue that fluttered in and out of his mouth.

Megan screamed, but was cut off sharply when the snake man grabbed her neck. It lowered it's sharp pointed fangs onto her flesh and bit down like a vampire, drawing blood. Megan struggled, but became limp once the snake man's fangs had pierced her. Her eyes became slightly glazed over and her mouth fell open. The snake man pulled away and licked his thin lips, smiling as much of a smile as he could muster. Then he was gone. Once he was gone, Megan stood there like she was paralyzed, with her eyes foggy and mouth open. Long gleaming fangs sprouted out of her mouth like the snake mans, and she felt them with her tongue.

"Megan? Megan! Where are you?" The peppy voice of Kate cut through the stillness and Megan looked up.

"Down here! I'm in the hole!" She yelled, the events that had just taken place seemingly forgotten.

"Oh thank god!" Her friends face appeared at the top of the hole. "We heard you scream, and we couldn't find you! I was so scared!" Kate stood and called out, "Reid! Kyle! Jeff! She's here! I found her!"

The rest of the group hurried over and they managed to find a rope and haul her out. The snakes had disappeared. Once they had trekked back to the campsite, Jeff pulled Megan to the side.

"Are you sure you're okay? It was quite a fall." He looked at her with concern.

Megan's eyes gleamed the same way they had in the hole. "Never better." She reached up and grabbed Jeff's neck as though she was going to kiss him. At the last moment she opened her mouth and sunk her newly sprouted fangs into his skin. "Oh never better."

* * *

With a yelp, Sam Winchester awoke, leaping upright in the motel bed placing one hand behind him for leverage. He immediately regretted the action however. As soon as he sat up, his arm began to throb like it was some kind of drum.

"Damn..." He cursed under his breath as he raised a hand to feel the white bandage on his bare bicep. It felt like someone had poured an entire salt shaker on it.

"You're awake." The familiar voice jolted Sam slightly, and he jumped. "Jeez, cool it." Dean was already up in the bed beside Sam. He had the laptop open and it sat on his lap where he was scrolling down various web pages and writing down notes on a piece of paper.

"How long have you been up?" Sam asked his brother, sitting up straight and running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Long before you. You were having another nightmare, weren't you?"

"Uh..." Sam looked at the ground, obviously avoiding Dean's scrutinizing gaze. "No I wasn't."

"Sam, I'm not an idiot." Dean closed the laptop and looked pointedly at his little brother. "Was it a premonition?"

Sam rubbed his face with his hand. "I don't know." He stopped at the look Dean gave him. It was a look that said, "_Don't bother lying to me."_ "Uh, yeah. I think so."

"Well then." Dean stood up and crossed the room to sit on Sam's bed. "Tell me about it."

"There was this girl..."

"Sounds more like another kind of dream, if you know what I mean." Dean nudged Sam and winked.

"You're gross. Anyways. There was this girl. She was in like, a grave or a hole or something."

"Was she dead?" Dean asked.

"No. There were snakes though. Lots and lots of snakes. Like a carpet. There was someone else in the hole with her. A man, but not a man. He was like a snake." Sam explained.

"Snake man? I actually think I might know what you mean."

"Really?" Sam looked somewhat surprised.

"Yeah. There is this place called Billings in Oregon, and Dad and I went there a few years ago while you were at Stanford. There were these attacks where people were bitten in the neck and they turned into these kind of half snake half people type things." Dean told him, grabbing his Dad's journal and flipping through it's many pages.

"Half snake?"

"Mostly in their mind. Kinda like a freaky possession. It all started when one person was bitten by the snake man, and then they did all of the rest of the work. The first person he bit bit a whole whack of other people, and that original person was like connected to the snake man somehow. The snake man got all of the energy from the victims even though he never bit them. The funny thing is is that it is like a possession that can be turned on and off. When it is off the person is perfectly normal, but when it is on, they become a snake person." Dean explained, opening the journal to a certain page and handing it to his brother.

"How do you stop it?" Sam asked.

"If you find the original victim and do an exorcism on them, then you're home free."

"Wait." Sam scrunched his brow."If you and Dad already know about the spirit wouldn't that mean that you exorcised it?"

"Uh." Dean flushed slightly. "Not exactly. We tried, but the thing is one tricky bastard!"

"Well are we going or not?"

"Are you well enough?" Dean looked at Sam's arm wound, and Sam's hand flew instinctively to cover it.

"Of course I am. I'm fine. Now how do we know where to find it? My dream didn't exactly tell me where."

"The first ever time it struck was in Pinkston, Oregon. Second time was Wesley, Oregon. Third time was Billings, Oregon. Notice any pattern?"

"It's moving east, one town at a time." Sam noted as he looked at the journal.

"Yep. So pack your bags little bro, cause we're going to Hammond's Bluff, Oregon."

* * *

And there you have it. Part one of the sequel to Heart Snatcher. Please remember to review. Flames are accepted but not encouraged. So hit that little purple button please!


	2. Drives and Doctor's Offices

Okay, I officially feel like crap. I haven't updated in like… Forever, so please don't hurt me. I do have a valid reason though. I went to Vancouver Island over Christmas and was there for a week and a half, and our house there does not have a computer. Speaking of Christmas, I hope everybody had a good one. I know I did! Please enjoy, and review.

Disclaimer: The super sexy Winchester boys do not, quite unfortunately belong to me. Neither does anything else that you recognize.

Chapter Two: Dr. Deluise

* * *

Sam sat hunched over in the Impala, his head hung in defeat. "Is there any way that you can turn this obnoxious crap off?" He asked his brother, who was sitting in the driver's seat bobbing his head to the beat that was pouring out of the speakers.

"Hmm?" Dean mumbled half heartedly. "I cannot hear a word you are saying."

"Yeah, no wonder!" Sam yelled, pointing at the car stereo. "I said, can you please turn this crap off! I'm sick of it!"

"We've been over this Sammy." Dean said. "Driver picks the music, shotgun stops wiggling and jarring their woundedarm."

Sam snorted. "I thought it was driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole?" He grinned at his brother.

"It was, until you had to go and get stabbed. Unless you would like me to implement both rules. Cause I could totally do that."

Sam neglected to answer and opted to stare straight ahead instead. After a moment, the thick green foliage on either side of the car gave way to bare fields and a sign. "Hammond's Bluff, Oregon." He said aloud.

"Is this the place?" Dean asked, looking out at the sign.

Sam looked down at the page that had been printed off of the internet. "Yeah. This is the place. Doesn't look like much, does it?"

"None of these places do, Sam. At least this place isn't as much of a dump as Roseau."

"Is there like, a law that states that every single small American farm town has to have a spirit infestation?" Sam wondered out loud, unconsciously drumming his fingers on the dashboard to the roaring Motorhead beat.

"You're the pre- law student. You tell me." The corners of Dean's mouth lifted up in a smirk.

"Was the pre- law student. Was."

The two brothers rode into the Hammond's Bluff town square in silence, and Dean parked the car in front of the doctor's office.

Sitting at the desk inside was a middle aged Korean woman wearing a plastic name tag that read Alice. She was chewing on the end of a pen and flipping through a copy of Chatelaine woman's magazine. She looked up when the bell above the door rang, announcing the arrival of Sam and Dean.

"Hello. Welcome to Dr. Deluise's office. Do you have an appointment?" Alice asked, pushing her round glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"Um, hello…" Dean leaned down and peered at the name tag. "Alice. Hello, Alice. No, actually my friend and I do not have an appointment. We are students from the University of Oregon in the pre- med program. We're here to…"

"We're here to interview Dr. Deluise on the new theory that he is testing out. The theory of, uh…" Sam faltered.

"The theory of the effect sociopathy has on the human brain?" Alice supplied, unknowingly giving the brother's Winchester some very valuable ammo.

"Yeah. That one. Sociopathy. Fun stuff. He is expecting us. If he isn't too busy would it be okay if we went in and asked him a few questions?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I suppose. Exam room three. Second door on your left." Alice pointed down the hallway and looked back down at her magazine, continuing to gnaw on her pen.

Sam and Dean nodded their thanks and went off in search of exam room three. They found it without difficulty and Dean barged right on in without knocking. A tall man with grey hair was bending over a sink stripping his hands of his latex gloves and washing them.

The doctor leaped back, clutching his heart in fright when he heard Sam and Dean enter.

"Sorry." Sam apologized, elbowing Dean discreetly in the side with his good arm.

"Ow!" Dean mumbled.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I didn't know I had another appointment." Dr. Deluise looked slightly puzzled.

"Yeah, we kinda scheduled it last minute." Dean flashed the doctor his most charming smile. Sure it worked better on the ladies, but hey? If it works it works.

"Which one of you is here with a problem then?" Dr. Deluise pulled on a fresh pair of gloves and looked the brothers up and down.

"Him." Dean jabbed a finger towards his brother. "He is my cousin. He was injured in his arm recently and we just came in to see if it is healing properly."

Sam sighed. "My arm is fine." He mumbled to Dean through gritted teeth. To the doctor though, he said, "If it isn't too much trouble."

"No, no. it's fine. Sit." He grabbed Sam's shoulders and sat him down on the bed. "What is your name, son?"

Sam's mind raced as he tried to remember the name that was on the false I.D. in his jacket pocket. "Kevin." He remembered. "Kevin Donaldson"

"Well Kevin. What did you do to yourself?" He pulled Sam's arm out of its sleeve and pulled away the gauze gently. "Why, this looks like a stab wound!"

"It is." Sam explained. "My cousin and I were robbed a few weeks back. I got knifed."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dr. Deluise looked sympathetic for about a moment. "It seems to be fine. Just keep it clean and change the bandage regularly. Come back and see me if it starts to pus."

"Hey, doc?" Dean asked, just as he was about to leave. "I am doing a school paper on strange medical mysteries, and I was wondering if you have seen anything strange lately?"

"I can't tell you very much without breaking the doctor patient confidentiality code." Dr. Deluise said. "But I did see something strange the other day. Quite odd, it was."

Dean snuck Sam a look. This was it.

"What was it?" Sam asked.

"There was this girl. She had the strangest symptoms. A spot on her neck rubbed raw, permanently dilated pupils, and, the most peculiar thing was her teeth. Her canines were more pointed than any others I've ever seen. Like a vampire or a snake or something. And the funny thing was that she didn't know how she came to be that way!" Dr. Deluise explained.

"Really?" Dean asked, stepping back into the room. "Was she from around here?"

"Yes." Was the doctor's quick reply.

"Was she the only one with the symptoms?"

"Yes."

"And her name was?" Dean almost held his breath, hoping that his interrogation technique would work.

"Megan Wright." Dr. Deluise said without thinking. He immediately realized his mistake and clapped his hand over his mouth. "Please try and ignore what I just said.You two should leave now."

"Thank you doctor." Dean said. He and Sam left the room and as he shut the door, he muttered, "Thanks a lot."

* * *

I am in a lot of pain right now. I just got two piercings in the top of my ear and then hit said ear against a wall. So, in pity for me and my dying ear, review!


	3. Phone Booths and Late Night TV

Whee! The first time that I have updated anything since January! (Everyone clap for me). I had kinda burned myself out on fanfic, so I decided to take a little break, and that little break turned into a big fat one. So, to prove to anyone that has read my previous story "Heart Snatcher" and also this one that I am still alive, I updated. I apologize profusely.

This chapter may suck just a tad, because I wrote it very quickly just so that I could get something on here. Please bear with me, the better stuff should be coming soon. I hope.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to the user **Mapu**. Although I have no clue who you are, on March 17, 2006, you wrote a review for my story "Heart Snatcher" that just blew me away. You offered me compliments on my writing as well as very valid points on which I could improve, to which I have taken to heart and am trying very hard to correct. And so, for taking the time to write me such a detailed and kind review, I thank you. I also hope that you read this, because this whole spiel would be very pointless if you didn't.

Disclaimer: I was saving up my allowance in my piggybank to try and buy myself Jensen and Jared, but there was this unbelievable sale at American Eagle... Do I need to go on?

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Phone Booths and Late Night TV

After leaving the office of Doctor Deluise, Sam and Dean were once again in the Impala, cruising around Hammond's Bluff, Oregon, or as Dean liked to refer to it: America's Butt Hole, searching for a phone booth. Not to use the phone, per se, but more to find a Hammond's Bluff phone directory so that they could locate the whereabouts of one Megan Wright.

After passing about three gas stations without a phone booth in sight, Dean slammed his hands down on the steering wheel in frustration. "Come on! You have got to be kidding me!" His angry face came on. "This town is by far the stupidest town in existence!"

Sam looked over at his brother with concern for his own well being. When frustrated, the elder brother had the tendancy to alleviate his anger on someone near him, regardless of who that someone was. "Just cool it Dean." He said.

"Cool it? Cool it? How can I be cool when this rinky dink little farmsville doesn't have one single goddamn phone booth!" The anger flashed in Dean's eyes, but was replaced momentarily by an eerie calm. The look frightened Sam, not because Dean himself looked scary, but it was frightening to see him look so placid.

Sam furrowed his brow. "Uh... Are you okay?"

Dean gave Sam a scarily calm smile. "I'm fine little brother. But I have just made a very serious and life changing decision." He placed both of his hands on his baby's steering wheel and focused his eyes forwards.

"What kind of decision?" Sam was almost afraid to ask.

"From here on out, I, Dean Winchester, have decided to no longer let anger rule my life. Anger is the emotion of choice of the devil, you know, and I feel that I have been possessed by it for far too long." Dean paused to catch his breath. " Starting right here and right now, I solemnly vow to be the calmest and least angry Dean I can possibly be." He spouted off, seeming to Sam very un-Dean-like.

As quick as lightning, or, as quick as Sam could muster with his injured arm, the younger brother reached into the glove compartment and whipped out a small vial of holy water. "Okay, who are you, and what have you done with Dean?" Sam's hazel eyes locked on to what he was sure was an imposter of his big brother.

"Chill, Sammy!" Dean's right hand flew up in a defensive gesture. "It's me, I swear. No demon. Do you actually think a demon could manage to look this good, even while possessing my hot body?"

The holy water vial lowered slowly, as Sam caught a glimpse of his brother with that final statement. "Are you kidding me? What the hell spurred all this on then?"

Dean raised one eyebrow. "You think you're the only one that has trouble sleeping on occasion?"

Sam snorted. "What, so this insane idea to be calm and collected just came to you in a midnight revelation?" He chuckled at the idea.

"No!" Dean started on the defensive. "It was this lady on televison. A Ricki Lake- Dr. Phil type show. Mavis, I think her name was. Anyways, she had all these people on her show who had been forced into court ordered anger management programs, and they were all psychopaths who had nothing left because of all their anger. Mavis was trying to help them all get their lives back and to let go of some of their hate. It was very moving. Don't laugh..." He growled at Sam, who had a large grin on her face. " I just don't want to be one of those sad talk show guests ten years down the road."

"I daresay I'm almost impressed, Dean. And a little scared." Sam smiled, but decided to keep all of his comments inside, just in case his brother was actually serious about his mid life change. "So, do you watch these shows often?"

Dean ignored Sam's insinuation. "Don't be scared, Sam. Fear is the path to anger."

"And anger is the path to the dark side..." Sam mimicked in a yoda-type voice, although he murmured it to himself.

Dean's head snapped around. "What was that?"

"Nothing... Hey look, a phone booth!" Sam pointed to the small Shell station right next to the "Thanks for visiting Hammond's Bluff" sign at the edge of town. Sure enough, there was a dilapidated old phone booth sitting by the diesel pumps.

Dean pulled the Impala into the Shell station and parked near the phone booth. Sam got out of the car, and ran to grab the phone book. "W...W... Wallace... Wells... Winston... Wright!" He scrolled his finger down the yellowed page. There were a total of fourteen Wright's currently residing in Hammond's Bluff. Rather than write down all the seperate addresses or call each number on the spot, Sam ripped out the entire page and then placed the book back exactly as he found it. Like anyone would miss one page anyways.

Two hours, and six of the Wright household's later, the brothers finally came across the home of Megan Wright. It was one of the nicer ones in town, with a new white paint job, green trim, and wraparound porch. Sam and Dean approached the door and knocked.

A tall girl with long blonde hair answered the door. "Hi. Can I help you?"

Dean stepped forward. "Hi, my name is Lee Donaldson, and this is my cousin Kevin. We are building surveyors for the state of Oregon, and we're here to do a checkup on your house. I understand that it is a heritage house, and there have been some concerns that it is not as stable as it once was." He flashed the girl his trademark woman-wooing grin. "Are you Laura Wright?"

"No, I'm her daughter Megan. My mom is at work." Megan looked at the brothers with the slightest hint of suspicion. "I don't think she would mind if you came in to survey the place though." She opened the door to let the brothers in, but still looked a little wary.

Sam looked at Megan probingly, but still discreetly, and he noticed a large red blotch on the side of her neck, one that looked like it may have been a rash. His trained eyes could see two tiny little indents, spaced evenly apart and a brighter shade of red than the rash. "Ouch." He pointed at her neck. "That looks nasty. Spider bite?"

Megan flinched and pulled the sagging neck of her turtleneck sweater up to conceal the wound. "Something like that... So are you gonna survey, or what?"

The brothers nodded, and headed off up the stairs to look for any evidence of a supernatural entity, while Megan stayed downstairs watching her TV show. Once satisfyed that the girl was out of veiw and earshot, Dean pulled out his EMF meter and walked up and down the hallway. Sam investigated Megan's bedroom.

Dean pulled the EMF headphones out of his ears. "I'v got a little of a reading here, but I'm not really sure of what it means. After all, it isn't a ghost that we're looking for. We're here to see Megan. Did you have any luck?"

In the bedroom, Sam was having a bit of better luck. He opened the drawer of her vintage writing desk and found an 8 by 10 photograph inside. What he saw in the photo was more than enough evidence.

Sam emerged from the bedroom clutching a photograph. "Yeah, I found this. Take a look." He gave the photo to Dean. On the back was written: Camping Trip, March 17th, 2006. On the front was Megan sitting on a log with her arm around a brunette girl and a guy, with two guys standing behind the three. What was suspicious about the picture was the fact that Megan's eyes were glowing a bright white, and so were the eyes of the boy she had her arm around. Through her smile, you could just catch a glimpse of a pair of pointy fangs in each of their mouths.

"Well Sammy-boy, I think we're in the right place. Lets go talk to Megan." Dean smiled.

* * *

I'll stop it here for now, because it is 11:00 at night, and I am super tired. Hopefully I'll update within the next week, but if not, I promise that it won't be as long as my hiatus before.

Pretty please with a cherry on top review! I wanna beat 75 with this story!

-H


End file.
